


Bad day

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris Evans x plus sized reader, Chris Evans x reader, F/M, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans x you - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: [Y/N] gets some sweet loving after a shitty day





	Bad day

“Ugh” you hissed after slamming the front door shut and walking into entering the house, the pouring rain had drenched you from head to toe, “I just had to walk to work today” you muttered to yourself, feeling cold and uncomfortable as your clothes glued against your body. The only thing you were relieved about was that your hair was covered by a scarf. After tossing your purse and keys onto the small coffee table, you removed your jacket and let out a long sigh.

 

You looked down at your high heeled boots and suddenly were aware of your aching feet. You were about to bend down and try to remove them with the final strength in your body when the sound of footsteps and shuffling in the kitchen distracted you. _Oh boy_ , you thought to yourself before Chris walked into the living room.

 

He had an anxious look on his face while wearing an apron and holding a bowl of salad in his hands. Your fiancé’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach upon seeing standing in the middle of the room, the exhaustion radiating off your body.

 

“Oh, don’t act like you care now” you muttered, your attitude getting the best of you as you rolled your eyes while plopping down on the couch, still angered and hurt about what had happened earlier. You had a very bad day, it started with you oversleeping and waking up an hour too late. You didn’t have enough time to take a decent shower, go through your hair regimen and choose a decent outfit. So, you took a ten-minute shower before wrapping a scarf around your head and quickly threw on a white blouse along with black pants and matching high heeled boots before dashing out of the house.

 

 

When you finally arrived at work and apologized a dozen of times, your boss made sure to humiliate you in front of everybody to “teach you a lesson”, you were punished by playing his personal assistant, having to bring him coffee and snacks before he handed you tons of paperwork you had to work on.

 

During lunch time, you had noticed that you had forgotten your wallet so your co-worker was kind enough to pay for your food. When your phone began to ring and you saw that Chris was calling you, you felt a little bit relieved as you were ready to hear some sweet and uplifting words from him. Your hopes came crashing down when the actor began to yell at you for having spilled coffee over a new script.

 

The words “Irresponsible” and “clumsy mess” made you reach your breaking point. You didn’t have the energy to yell back at him so you ended the call and let the tears of frustration cascade down your cheeks. Your appetite had vanished and all you wanted was to be left alone.

 

After lunch, you went back to your work and dived into the pile of paperwork waiting for you. Your boss continued to be an asshole by dropping petty remarks whenever you sent him the edited paperwork through e-mail. When it was time to clock out, you were read to go home and call it a day but it began to rain heavily. You strutted your way home while wondering why the universe hated you.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Chris asked, pulling you out of your flashback. “No” you muttered and let out another sigh. Your fiancé quickly went back to the kitchen to place the bowl of salad on the counter and remove the apron before joining you in the living room again.

 

You bent down and tried to unzip your boots but sole movement was exhausting because your lower back was aching. “Here let me” Chris offered and quickly bent down to reach for your shoes but you swatted his hands away.

 

“Don’t” you murmured and unknowingly pouted, not knowing that your facial expression was adorable to look at. You didn’t want to fight with Chris, you just wanted to feel his soft embrace, nuzzle your head in the crook of his neck and let him shower you with soft kisses. Your stubbornness however, wasn’t in the mood to show your fiancé your vulnerability.

 

“[Y/N], can we please talk about what happened?” Chris sighed and kneeled in front of you, his warm hands rested on your thick thighs and you silently enjoyed how the warmth slowly crept its way through your body. You pursed your lips but nodded your head while folding your arms, ready to hear his apology

 

“I overreacted. I’m sorry for exploding like that. You’re not irresponsible” hearing those words made you let out a relieved sigh while your fiancé gently moved his hands up and down your thick thighs, warming you up. “Do you forgive me?” the actor asked and gazed deeply into your eyes.

 

You almost lost yourself in them and silently cursed them as they were simply breathtaking. ”Okay” mumbled and placed your hands on top of his while smile crept onto your face. “I just want to have a good ending to this shitty day”, Chris nodded his head and slowly stood up, pulling you off the couch before he wrapped his strong arms around your waist and pulling you closer to him.

 

A long sigh escaped from your lips as you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and rested your head against his chest, his steady heartbeat soothing your soul. Chris’s natural scent mixed with his cologne had your knees weakening as delicate thoughts entered your mind.

 

“How about we get you out of these soaking clothes?” your fiancé suggested while smiling down at you, his eyes already darkening at the thought of having the pleasure of undressing you. A soft hum escaped your lips as you nodded your head, “Okay” your voice had lowered itself to a soft whisper as you began to feel aroused.

 

“Oh!” you cried out in surprise when Chris picked you u bridal style, he chuckled before making his way with you up the stairs. Two minutes later, the two of you were in your shared bedroom. Your fiancé was drawing a bath after he had helped you getting out of your shoes. He was humming a random melody while adding bath salts and a few drops of our favorite essential oils in it. You were relieved to see that your hair hadn’t been affected by the heavy rain when you replaced the wet head scarf with a dry one.

 

“All done?” you asked upon entering the bathroom and taking a deep breath as the delicate scent made you relax instantly. “All set, baby” Chris responded with a smile before walking up to you. He immediately pressed his lips tenderly against yours while unbuttoning your blouse and sliding it down your shoulders and arms, Chris took the opportunity to cup your breasts while pulling away from the heated kiss. You couldn’t help but let out soft whimper while clinging onto his shoulders, afraid that if you’d let go, your legs would completely give up on you.

 

“You’re so beautiful” he hoarsely whispered as his length already began to harden for you. You couldn’t help but smile while bringing your arms behind your back and un-clipping your bra before letting it join your blouse on the floor. Your fiancé quickly took a hold of the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head, his toned upper body making you swallow hard as you couldn’t wait to feel it against yours.

 

The two of you couldn’t stop gazing at each other while removing the rest of your clothes. Once you were fully naked, Chris helped you climb into the bath before joining you in it, the two of you facing each other.

 

“This is amazing” you gushed while feeling a delightful shiver run down your spine. Your fiancé wrapped his arms around your thick waist and pulled you onto his lap, “I’m glad, you deserve it after I treated you so badly”. “It’s forgiven and forgotten” you answered as you didn’t want to dwell on the unfortunate events of the day.

 

“I want you” he growled while bringing his face closer to yours and brushing his soft lips against yours. “And I want you” you whispered while wrapping your arms around his neck and smashing your lips against his, already desperately aching for more. You grinded your sex against Chris’s hard length, loving how the tip brushed up and down your swollen clit.

 

Without a word, you took a hold of his length and stroked it a few times, your ego swelling at the sound of your fiancé’s soft moans before positioning it at your entrance while pulling away from the passionate kiss. “Oh…” you cried when you lowered yourself onto your fiancé’s length. The feeling of your inner walls being delicately stretching made you let out a few whimpers and you longed for more.

 

Chris groaned while sliding his hands from your waist down to your butt cheeks and taking a firm grip on them, his gaze never left yours and that intensified the pleasure you felt of having him slowly fill you up all the way. “You never cease to amaze me” Chris growled as he lost himself into the delicate feeling of having your warm and tight walls wrapped around him.

 

You bit your lip and slowly began to roll your hips against his while panting, loving to be this intimate with your fiancé. The two of you shared short but passionate kisses while making sweet love to one another. “Oh, yes” you whimpered when he thrusted his hips upwards, resulting in the tip of his length brushing against your sweet spot.

 

After an intense shudder rippled through your body, you clenched your eyes shut and increased the pace of your hips, bouncing up and down Chris’s lap while not caring about the water splashing around you. Chris couldn’t stop looking at your face while you had your eye clenched shut and lips slightly parted.

 

“Don’t stop bouncing, baby” his words spurred you on while loud pants, groans and moans echoed through the bathroom. Your mind went blank as the delightful pleasure overwhelmed you. Chris began to place soft kisses all over your neck while occasionally nibbling at the sensitive skin, the sound of his love sounds near your ear driving you crazy.

 

He slipped once of his hands in between your legs and pressed his thumb against your clit, making you jump up while letting out a high-pitched moan as that triggered the delicious knot to form in the pit of your stomach.

 

“Don’t stop touching me” you weakly begged while slamming your hips down on his lap, never failing to have Chris’s tip brush against your sweet spot. “God, you look so fucking gorgeous when riding me” your fiancé’s words made your heart flutter in your chest while he enjoyed the feeling of your inner walls tightening around his length.

 

Your eyes fluttered open and the sight of him gazing awestruck at you, threw you over the blissful edge. You clung onto him for dear life while loud cries left your lips as you reached your high, your inner walls clenching themselves tightly around Chris’s length.

 

You continued to roll your hips against his as you wanted the breathtaking moment to never end. Chris continued to stroke your sensitive clit with his thumb while he slowly approached his on high. “Give it to me, baby” you encouraged him before leaning in and capturing his lips in a slow kiss, your tongues dancing with one another.

 

He growled in between the kiss while he released himself deep inside you, the spurts of his warm release making you whimper. You slowly stopped your hips from moving while pulling away from the kiss and smiling at your fiancé, soft pants leaving your lips.

 

“You’re so amazing” Chris gushed while staring lovingly at you. “So are you” you responded while feeling your body slowly calming down from the intense sensations. You slowly got off his lap, then turned around and leaned back against his chest. “Tell me about your day” Chris said while placing his hands on your shoulders and starting to massage them.


End file.
